


Straw and Roses

by sapphocles (freckles42)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckles42/pseuds/sapphocles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna is nothing like Ginny expected, but everything she could have wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straw and Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allathewish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=allathewish).



> Originally written for the 2007 Valensmut exchange for lj user allathewish

* * *

The first time Luna Lovegood kissed Ginny Weasley, they were standing in a draughty corridor not far from the Transfiguration classroom. Luna was nattering on about some kind of dimple-nose Grimfoot (or maybe it was the Chuckle-face Laughhorn? It was hard to keep track of Luna’s creatures) and Ginny was just staring at her friend’s lips rather than listen to the words coming from them.

They were pink and chapped, Ginny had noticed, and there was a little mole on Luna’s jaw that (for reasons that never quite seemed clear to the red-haired Gryffindor) always caught her eye when the wispy blonde talked. Ginny suddenly realised that Luna had stopped speaking and was staring back at her with those wide blue eyes that always made Ginny’s water in sympathy, like she’d been up on a broom too long without her goggles.

“You’re staring,” Luna observed, holding her books to her stomach. Ginny’s gaze slid down to where Luna’s small breasts sat comfortably atop the leather bindings, jumper curving enticingly. Luna just kept watching her, almost examining her as though she were some particularly interesting specimen, or perhaps might have the answer to the next clue in her crossword.

Ginny shrugged noncommittally, licking her lips and adjusting her sack on her shoulder. “Your lips are chapped,” she said, then quickly added: “You need to wear lipgloss.” Even though she knew Luna wouldn’t care, she didn’t want her to realise that when Ginny touched herself at night it was blonde hair and blue eyes she saw between her legs, licking at her cunt, and not the black hair and green eyes that everyone expected.

Luna suddenly leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ginny’s lips, dry skin still surprisingly soft. Ginny barely had time to register this (or the scent of Luna’s baby powder) before the Ravenclaw pulled back with an easy smile.

“Why wear my own when I can use yours?”

And with that, she strolled off down the hallway, talking to herself about what naughty things the Yurinotas were.

Ginny just stared after her.

* * *

The first time Ginny Weasley ever touched Luna Lovegood’s cunt, they were in the Forbidden Forest. Ginny could appreciate the appropriateness (“Forbidden Forest,” indeed) as her freckled fingers slid up Luna’s leg and touched the wet spot on her cotton knickers. Luna had brought Ginny into the Forest to see the Thestrals. While Ginny couldn’t see them, she could feel and touch them, hands running over their skeletal forms.

“Just because you can’t see it doesn’t mean it’s not there,” Luna said, hand running along beside Ginny’s. “Just because you can’t see them doesn’t mean that others can’t.”

Ginny pulled her away from the clearing (and the _things_ that she couldn’t see) and pressed her up against a birch tree, bark scraping against her hands as she ran them along Luna’s body, head tipping up to kiss the taller girl. Luna’s fingers found their way into Ginny’s loose hair and played with it as they kissed in the cool air of late winter, and the Gryffindor had to fight back the distinct impression that Luna was counting out individual strands of hair rather than focusing on the kiss.

She knew a way to fix that, though, and her own daring almost surprised her as her fingers pressed against the warm, wet spot in between Luna’s legs. She had never touched anyone else _there_ , before; not outside of her dreams, at least. In her dreams it was always so easy; a few quick flicks of the fingers and Luna would be moaning out for more as she shuddered and came.

It wasn’t quite like that in reality, though. Luna smiled serenely against Ginny’s lips and fervent kisses, caressing the back of her head. “That’s the spot,” she sighed happily, pressing her chin against the side of Ginny’s head, hips rocking against her fingers. “Just keep it right there.”

Ginny moaned, her forehead resting against Luna’s collarbone. She rubbed at the spot through her knickers, then quickly grew impatient. She grunted and pushed the thin fabric to the side, fingers sliding hungrily against the slickness, eagerly searching out the nub she knew was there. Luna gasped, then began to hum a quiet tune as Ginny began to rub eagerly at her clit (had anyone asked, she would have told them it was the liberation march of humdingers everywhere, and can only be heard properly when performed by a gathering of said beasts, but as they are not allowed to meet in groups larger than two, there is no credible witness who can actually attest to hearing the song in all its glory, so Luna was simply doing her best interpretation. Of course, no one was asking). 

Ginny’s fingers had found their mark, though, and Luna’s humming became more staccato (an interesting improvised variation which would have garnered her rave reviews had any Humdinger Liberation March experts been listening). She found herself sucking on Luna’s pale neck, pushing against her harder, fingers rubbing insistently, wanting desperately to bring the Ravenclaw off, to find out if her dreams and reality aligned at all.

Luna’s head tipped back, pressing against the bark of the tree and her eyes closed. Her body tensed and a low groan escaped her lips, eventually melting to a satisfied hum. Ginny’s movements slowed down, and she eventually withdrew her fingers from the sticky slit, breathing heavily, her own body aching for a similar release.

Luna smiled, opening her eyes before kissing Ginny gently.

“My hair’s been tied up by Yurinotas,” she said amicably, tipping her head forward to tug the straw-coloured strands free from the bark of the tree. “Tricky little things.” She smiled at Ginny like her best friend hadn’t just brought her off in the middle of the woods.

“Oh, and next time? Let’s do this indoors.”

Ginny felt a huffing breath of air on her shoulder and her eyes went wide.

“It’s been right behind you the entire time,” Luna commented. “Very distracting, though I think it was just curious.”

Ginny closed her eyes and leaned into Luna.

* * *

The first time they fucked, it was nothing like what Ginny expected. 

What had seemed an innocuous request to take a closer look at yet _another_ of Luna’s creatures (which Ginny could _never_ see, but after the Thestrals she was starting to doubt the other girl less and less) had turned out to be much more. Luna had charmed rose petals onto gossamer strands and strung them thickly across the windows of the empty classroom like curtains, filtering the light to a watery pink. A rose tinting; Ginny suspected that this was how Luna saw the world.

“They’re to keep out the snooping Drawuths,” she explained, before Ginny could ask. “They don’t like roses, and windows are always how they sneak into places like Hogwarts. They’re long and skinny and white and have a nasty habit of stealing echoes.”

Luna pointed her wand at the door and it clicked quietly as it locked. Ginny arched an eyebrow, but was smiling. She put her hands on her hips defiantly, jaw jutting out like she did when she picked a fight with one of her brothers.

“One might have snuck in, though,” she commented, fingers sliding through her blonde hair. “They like to burrow into clothing, you know. You should take yours off so I can make sure.” She was already loosening her own tie, long fingers moving, pulling her jumper over her head. Her shirt lifted up to reveal a deliciously pale stomach and Ginny’s mouth watered at the site. The words finally caught up to her brain and she quickly tugged off her own pullover, shirt following quickly in its wake. She glanced down between her breasts to the gentle curve of her stomach that hours of quidditch training still hadn’t quite diminished. Her hands went to cover it self-consciously, but Luna just smiled and stepped close to her, gently twining their fingers together. She stood there while the blonde girl touched her, short and curvy where Luna was tall and willowy.

Before she had registered what was happening, Luna had gone to her knees and was kissing Ginny’s freckled stomach. Her lips traced a pattern across the soft skin before nuzzling where her stomach met the top of her skirt. Muscles twitched involuntarily and Ginny gasped, one hand going to the side of Luna’s hair, fingers winding slowly between the strands.

Suddenly there was a hand cupping the back of Ginny’s leg, tips of her fingers pressing into the supple skin there before finding their way almost absent-mindedly higher, up until they were moving under her skirt. Luna hummed to herself as one finger slid along the crease where Ginny’s ass met the top of her thigh, underwear riding up. Ginny moaned, looking down at Luna. The other girl just smiled back up at her before unzipping her skirt and letting it fall away, leaving Ginny in her bra and knickers.

“No Drawuths here,” Luna observed, nose rubbing against the top of Ginny’s white knickers. Ginny moaned louder, feeling the warmth of Luna’s breath against her crotch. It felt like there was a wet spot the size of the Black Lake steadily growing between her legs. Any other time, she might have been embarrassed, but at this point, there was only one thing she was focusing on. Luna seemed to read her mind, thankfully.

Ginny groaned, then bit her lip as she felt Luna’s tongue sliding against the wet spot, probing, tasting, teasing. There was a murmur and the tap of a wand against her thigh and cool air rushed surprisingly across her suddenly naked chest and _oh gods_ that was her _tongue_ pressing against her now-bare cunt!

She managed to collect herself enough to look down, groaning when she realised somehow that Luna had magicked off the remainder of their clothes. Luna’s tongue was pressing very insistently at Ginny’s snatch, flicking along her labia, sucking them between her own lips. Her nose bumped against Ginny’s clit (it was hard to tell if it was an accident or deliberate, and knowing Luna, it was a very fine line between the two). A jolt shot along Ginny’s nerves, electrifying them, connecting her freckles in a spider web of nerve endings.

Then Luna did it again. _That_ was definitely deliberate. Ginny whimpered and Luna did it again and again, her tongue still pressing against her snatch. Ginny’s fingers tightened in Luna’s hair, and Luna’s fingers tightened in response against Ginny’s ass. Her licks became longer, and then focused in on the sensitive nub.

It wasn’t long before Ginny felt a heat rising in her body, spreading out to every extremity before rushing back to her cunt. She came, shoulders shaking, nipples sore, biting her lip hard, tiny grunts escaping anyway.

Luna pulled back, smiling up at Ginny, the lower half of her face wet with cum, eyes sparkling in a way Ginny had never seen before.

“I think,” she said easily, resting her cheek against the inside of Ginny’s thigh, “that perhaps you should check me over, too.”


End file.
